Crystal Eyes
by Madoushi Michirure
Summary: Clef reflects as a particular Magic Knight returns home to her world. As Clef neglected to admit how he felt, he is learning to cope without the one he truly loves the only way he can.....


Crystal Eyes

**_Crystal Eyes_**

**_O_****_hayo minna-san! This is _****_Madoushii Michirure _****_again with another fanfic…and how could I resist it's Umi and Clef!! Anyway this is a romantic songfic. This is a song sung by Clef's Japanese voice actor, Sasaki Nozomu, it's actually a character song from Ronin Warriors (as we know it here) he plays Cye of the Torrent, the _****_Water Guardian_****_ :: wink ::wink:: ^_~He's played lots roles but I think this song is very pretty and it relates to Rayearth, but never mind me in my twisted world everything relates to Rayearth one way or another…UMI & CLEF FOREVER!!…. Clef copes with Umi returning to her world…. I love this song!!_****__**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**All was over, and the danger that threatened Cephiro had ceased to exist, now that the Magic Knights had defeated Debonair and had altered the pillar system. Yes the work to restore his world would be long and strenuous but to save the world he loved he was willing to sacrifice just about anything. In fact he had… his whole life had been dedicated to not only the sanctity of the kingdom and the princess, but to rearing the children who are now grown adults holding dominant positions in Cephiro. He had raised them as if he were their father, training them, watching them grow, and then watching them outgrow him. He felt as if they held no need for his presence any more, funny he had always been a father yet, he himself had never had a family of his own. Yet another thing given up to the duty of his position. Clef walked along one of the beaches of Cephiro continuing to ponder when a beach ball had come across his path and a small child, not too much smaller than himself, ^.~ran towards him in effort to retrieve it. Clef picked up the ball and handed it to the child, "thanks, hey you wanna play with me?" not recognizing the Master Mage of Cephiro out of his usual robe filled attire. Clef smiled softly, "That's quite alright little one, but why don't you go on and have fun…""Ok thank you then…bye!" the child waved as he ran back to his parents who were then embracing, and upon noticing their son the father picked him up as the couple walked hand in hand up the rest of the beach disappearing out of sight. Clef gazed after them for sometime, but then focused his eyes on the ocean before him. "It's so beautiful, I love the ocean, it reminds me of…" **

**Clef stopped midthought as the wind blew and rippled his white long sleeved shirt and baggy blue pants tight around his small frame.**

**_________________________________________________**

**_You give me memories _****_  
_****_Countless times, memories locked up_****_  
_****_Eyes like crystal _****_  
_****_I want to believe we'll meet again someday _****__**

**____________________________________________**

**Closing his eyes, he could still see the ocean there, locked within the depths of her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that held an air of arrogance, yet just as the ocean is deep, so was she. Beneath the arrogance of the course wave, lied the calm still peaceful deep that was the heart and embodiment of the water. At oceans first touch it is course and cold, however, when exposed to the still water underneath the water develops a certain warmth and quiet gentleness about it that makes leaving it all the more difficult. To be suddenly jerked from the water that has become so warm makes the coldness of the outside that much more apparent. Umi… she was taken from him just when… "Just when what Clef…?" he questioned himself "just when we were about to what…fall in love? How could she possibly… with someone like me…more so how could I… " It couldn't be denied even as hard as he had tries he couldn't forget… everything reminded him of her…that's exactly why he was there at the ocean at that same moment.**

**____________________________________________**

**_Silence falls in the blue-green ocean_****_  
_****_I wish your semblance branded on my heart _****_  
_****_We meet with serious faces_****_   
_****_Nothing more to say, us two _****_  
_****_Anyone understands only when they meet _****_  
_****_How long I couldn't forget _****_  
_****_Even if we don't meet again for eternity_****_ _**

**____________________________________________**

**Standing there as the waves crashed down upon the shore, Clef could have sworn that he heard her soft sweet whisper, but in turn was mocked with silence. "How amusing, the very thing I have always longed for, is the very thing I wish away at this moment." One side of Clef's mouth tilted up as he recalled the first time they had met, when the little girl from another world had tried his last nerve with her crude and obnoxious behavior. She was loud, snotty, and tall which made him all the more infuriated, yet even then, something about her was so dreadfully enchanting.He hadn't even realized minutely, until their second encounter, what was there under her outer façade. Holding her hand that night he had felt something, but he wasn't convinced it was anything until later on. Whenever he saw her with Ascot, or more precisely whenever Ascot was smothering her, he was filled with an immense jealousy and contempt for the poor boy, who didn't deserve it in the least. It was then that he was aware of his feelings for her had begun to emerge, and believed them to be returned with her various actions. After casting the spell to save them from Debonair, Umi bolted to Clef and held his almost lifeless form in her lap. "Oh Clef are you ok?" When she said that, she sounded like it was her that had been hurt, her eyes showed it….**

**______________________________________________**

**_You give me memories_****_  
_****_Even the sparkling summer becomes the tear's color_****_   
_****_Eyes like crystal _****_  
_****_I'm breathless, seeing that beautiful color_****__****__**

**_______________________________________________**

**Clef once again opened his eyes, as big and blue as the sky itself, and marveled at the vast array of blue that had displayed itself before him. True, blue had been his favorite color since he could remember, but now he needed it to be around him always. Blue, everything blue, like her, her eyes and her hair… as beautiful as the ocean was, she put it to shame, for hers' shone a much more radiant shade of blue. His own eyes, which he had been told were the most magnificent blue, were paled in comparison. For an instant though his attention returned to where the young child and his family had been. "I know it's a simple dream but I would trade my position in a heartbeat to be a father and have a family of my own." Clef's eyes softened greatly and he struggled across a fake laugh, "I tell Ferio and Lantis not to kid themselves into thinking that the Magic Knights will come back, yet that is exactly what I am doing."****__**

**________________________________________________**

**_Whenever I dry a wet T-shirt_****_(Don't ask me what that has to do with anything, cause I don't know)_****_  
_****_Perhaps a smile returns to you _****_  
_****_Within my eyes, waves crash_****_   
_****_The blue-green ocean is sad_****_  
_****_From someone's heart, a loving person _****_  
_****_Important memories _****_  
_****_That even words can't express _****__**

**________________________________________________**

******His heart screamed at that mentality and bade him to confront and recognize his feelings, however strong they may be, and however weak they made him feel.The feelings that clouded and confused him, ones that he had forced himself to ignore, had become more prevalent and ever so much more unavoidable. "I don't even care anymore", he said as he glared up at the cloudy sky, 'if the simple act of standing here and having my heart call out to her would reach and comfort her for just one moment than my life would become so much more worth living." 'I would be content to simply watch over and protect her if nothing else'"I want everything in the world for her and pray that she gets it, and even if her feelings reside not with me, but with another, I wish her all the happiness in either world. Somehow I hope she knows this."**

******_________________________________________________**

**_You give me memories_****_  
_****_Summer's footsteps approach now _****_  
_****_Eyes like crystal _****_  
_****_Begin to sparkle in my distant memory _****__**

**_______________________________________________**

** **

******At that time a gust of wind parted the clouds and gave way for the brilliant sun to cast it's rays down upon the water. A breathtaking shimmering blue cascaded about the horizon as the gust blew Clef's free lavender hair into his face and then off and back again. Coarse sand now burned at Clefs feet and he seemed hypnotized by the specter before him. A hope that seemed so outlandish and distant, yet it was if Umi shared it with him… here he felt her … and he was no longer afraid of his most secret feelings… **

**________________________________________________**

**_You give me memories_****_  
_****_Countless times, memories locked up _****_  
_****_Eyes like crystal _****_  
_****_I want to believe we'll meet again someday_**

**_________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**Clef smiled gently at the ocean and strode up to where it met the shore. There the lonely dry sand was content with the soft kisses it was grazed with by the waters edge. When the tide was low it would always have that feeling and that knowledge that someday the water would return, come what may, the bleating sun or the fierce wind couldn't take that feeling of contentment or need away. A drop of water fell from Clefs sky blue eyes into the deep blue ocean, then one after another they poured to contribute to its mass. Clef bowed his head down, toward the water and whispered… " I love you Umi…"**

All of the encounters, all of the moods, gestures, memories would never leave him, they would be there by the ocean. And there, is where one of the strongest hearts in all of Cephiro would go day after day believing with all of his will that he would one day be united with the one taken far from him. The one that had captured his heart and adoration, the one he loved so dearly, his own beautiful sparkling ocean …… his Umi…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Alright I hope that tides everyone off for a little while so that I can finish the chapters on my other story. It makes writing stories difficult when I also have English papers due….eck…... But I will try my best to work on them when I can. ^_^ As always let me know what you think..all the kind words encourage me to write all the more!!You know I'm thinking if I should write another from an Umi point of view using another of Clef's songs but I don't know…let me know what you think….. all of his songs are just so beautiful if you're interested in hearing them I got mine from here__à__[http://www.lovesenshi.com/shin/main2.html][1]the sites called namida no rhapsody which is another of his songs that means Rhapsody of Tears…. All his songs have to do with water….weird ne? Oh well…_

_ _

_Ja ne minna-san!_

_Madoushi Michirure _

___^.~*_

**_ _**

** **

   [1]: http://www.lovesenshi.com/shin/main2.html



End file.
